Wizard's Debts and Auctions
by KSDSARK
Summary: Set in the Marauders' 7th year, Sirius finally meets a girl as stubborn as he is, proving a challenge for all. Remus is bonded to a girl through a Wizard's Debt, from when he saved her life.
1. Introduction

Hi! Welcome to our fic. I say our, because this is a joint account between a friend and I, who finally decided to put our similar minds to use, and write a story. Here is the result! This story centers around 4 main characters. Remus, Amy, Kitta, and Sirius. It will involve fluff, angst, death, destruction, and of course, comedy. All the good stuff. Each chapter will center around a different point of view, depending on who is the best for that scene. However, the first four chapters will be introductions to each character, in the order announced. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The magical world in which all this happens is completely owned by JK and Warner Bros. Those included but not limited to are Sirius, Remus, James, Peter, Dumbledore, Snape, Narcissa, Minerva, Lucius, Regulus, Hagrid, and Lily.

Characters owned by myself and my co writer are: Amy, Kitta, Callie, and Brigit. 


	2. Memories and Breakfast

Marauder.

 In the complete, technical definition, it means; to rove and raid in search of plunder. Six years have passed since Remus and his three friends came to earn this title. He wasn't quite sure why he felt like getting out the photo album, but it was a nice reminder of how the innocence in them used to look. 

The Hogwarts letter with his school supplies list lay next to the photo album, catching his eye. This is the last year he'll be getting this letter, and the subjects look to be challenging. Potions. He never did like that class. Defense, now that was a different story. Being a werewolf, one tends to pick up certain things when reading about your own condition. School starts tomorrow. The smell of his own excitement in the room is starting to get to drive him insane. 

Collapsing onto his twin bed, his knee's pulled up, resting the book in his lap. _'Sirius… I'm glad you cut your hair,_' he mused, smiling to himself, coming across a picture of the 2nd years. That was back when James would pull his glasses off for each photograph, thinking it made him look more suave. He figured out years on that they actually '_complimented the shape of his face'_, or so the boy had confessed to his best mates. 

This summer had been a blast. Since Sirius moved in with the Potter's, he was free to run around with his friends more so than the previous year. Remus' father was a bit reluctant to let the three boys come visit their friend, especially so close to a full moon. It was the first time he'd been _allowed_ to roam his parents' orchard while transformed.

The next page of the album held pictures from one of their snow fights out on the grounds at Hogwarts. There was something else that happened that day. Remus lay on his bed, silent all the while, trying to remember what it was. Cold. Snow. Ice. Ice skating… he was getting closer. Ice skating. Thin Ice. Amy. Remus smiled to himself, the memory suddenly coming to mind. She'd been ice skating with her friends, and gotten too close to the thin ice. Remus was the closest one to the hole, so he did what any warm-blooded werewolf would do; jumped in after her. They had to sit out the afternoon in the Wing, listening to Madam Pomfrey lecture them both, but in his mind, it was worth it. Amy was two school years younger than he, but that didn't mean he hadn't noticed her long before the accident. 

A hand coming up to rub his eyes, he paused to glance at the watch on his wrist. Nearly 10 pm. Had he been looking at pictures this long? Almost at the last page, this was where his favorite pictures were stored. Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail. The three had agreed to become their animagi selves last summer while the four friends were on a camping trip for Remus to take a snapshot of. Moony. Moony was the only one missing from an individual picture. _'_ _I don't need to see the wolf… I don't want to see the wolf.'_

**********

"Five more minutes," came his drawling, sleep-laden voice. Mrs. Lupin ran her hand over her son's forehead, checking for any sign of fever before picking up the jeans he'd discarded on the floor, taking them down for a wash. 10 minutes later Mr. Lupin was upstairs, pounding on his bedroom door. Remus sat up with a start, suddenly remembering what today was, "I'm up! I'm up…" he muttered, grabbing a clean shirt, sniffing it to make sure it was so, heading downstairs once dressed.

The table was set with the usual breakfast options, his mother always fussing over how he was too skinny. Spreading some marmalade onto a piece of toasted bread he was mentally going over the contents of his trunk, making sure he'd gotten everything. He'd found a small pouch of coins on his windowsill before coming down for breakfast and had a sneaky suspicion it'd been left there by his father. Mr. Lupin was a complex man, more so to Remus than anyone else. He was always distant, expecting Remus to do his best and achieve the best in everything. One of the reasons Remus pushed himself so hard. Yet every year, since he started at Hogwarts, Mr. Lupin managed to give his son a little money that he'd set aside with the school year in mind. 

Remus glanced around the kitchen for his mother, having finished his second piece of toast and a plate full of bacon, making sure to scatter some of the other breakfast foods so it looked like he'd eaten them. Drinking his juice down quickly he bound up the stairs, going over his shelves, patting down his pocket to check for his wand. Mrs. Lupin called up the stairs for him, "Remmy! Darling! We're leaving."

Smiling to himself he grabbed his copy of 'Hogwarts, A History,' which held one of his most brilliant ideas inside; The Marauders Map, tossing it into his bag he always carried over his shoulder. Thudding down the stairs several at a time, he arrived at the bottom wearing the biggest grin of the year. Mr. Lupin holding one end of Remus' trunk, the boy came over, grabbing the opposite end, smiling still as he prepared for his second to last trip, as a student, to King's Cross Station.


	3. Emotional Freedom

She glanced about her room, her eyes falling on the tattered bedspread, the old and weathered furniture. With a soft sigh, she let her gaze fall back to where it belonged. On the piece of parchment in front of her. They were returning to Hogwarts today, and she would be a 5th year. She was excited, yes, but nervous. After all, this was the year when she and her classmates would take their O.W.L.'s. Though the dark haired girl was smart, she tended to get a bit distracted when it came to actual class work. Her Defense Against the Dark Arts grades were terrible. She wasn't quite so bad when it came to Potions. In fact, that was her best class. But she just couldn't understand Defense, for some reason or another. It bored her.

Shaking her head, she attempted to focus on the parchment before her. Thankfully, it wasn't for school. It was a letter to her best friend, since they were two years old. Christina Brookes. Amy smiled affectionately. They'd been close all their lives, though it did tend to make things difficult that Christina was sent to Durmstrang, while Amy attended Hogwarts. However, they still kept in touch by owl, and saw one another as often as possible.

_Dearest Chrissie,_

_Have you heard from Ben?_

Amy always started her letters to Chrissie that way. Ben was Amy's twin brother. They hadn't seen each other in almost ten years now, due to some… circumstances. They were separated, each living with foster families. Chrissie was the only link between them, as neither Amy nor Ben knew where the other was living. They were forbidden to know.

_The train leaves for Hogwarts today. Seems like summer only just began, doesn't it?_

As was habit, the two girls had spent the first week of the summer together, before Chrissie was sent off to live with her father for the remainder of the summer. That left Amy alone with her foster brothers, which was never a good thing. Of the older of the two, mischief and trouble always seemed to follow. And the younger? Amy preferred to avoid him at all costs.

 _How was your dad's house? Meet any cute boys? Of course you did. It's you. I swear, Chrissie, you're a guy magnet. And then there's me. You know how this year will turn out. The same as all the others. At least this year, he graduates. Then I'll have 2 years of emotional freedom._

Even as Amy wrote the words, she knew they were a lie. Amy was a hopeless romantic, believed that true love only came once in a lifetime. And she was certain she'd found her match. The problem was, he was a best friend of her foster brother. Not only that, he was two years older, popular, handsome… altogether out of her league.

 _Someday, Chrissie. Someday I'll be happy. Someday I'll be with Ben again, the only guy I really need in my life. Although, Casanova and Romeo are fun to have around, when they're not being jerks. Hang on, that's never, isn't it?_

Casanova was the girl's old nickname for Amy's oldest foster brother, and they had named his best friend growing up Romeo. They were both charmers, and incorrigible flirts.

 _You know I love those two. It's kind of unavoidable. After all that Casanova's done for me… he's the only one who actually wanted me here. But you know that all as well as I do._

It was true. Casanova had been the only one to be even remotely civil to Amy when she first came to live with them. Amy could well remember that day. It had been raining. What irony. Weren't all bad days rainy? She had been 5 years old, and had spent the previous 19 hours at the police station while they found housing for the poor girl and her brother. And before that, the real nightmare had happened. Even just thinking about it now sent chills down Amy's spine.

 _I'm excited for the new school year. I'll finally have the chance to get away from here again. Ever since Cas moved out, I've taken to staying in my room all of the time. I think it suits us all better._

Her foster parents had taken her in exchange for a Ministry of Magic official 'overlooking' a few objects of potential embarrassment in their home. However, mere days after Amy moved in with the family, the parents were loudly saying that they got the wrong end of the deal.

 _Well, I can hear them talking downstairs. It sounds like it's time to go. Can't wait to hear from you soon! Love always,_

 _Amy_

Amy sighed softly, setting her quill down, standing up. Sure enough, there was a pounding at the door. When she opened it, her foster father was there. All too soon, thankfully, they were standing on Platform 9 ¾.


	4. Duty and Conversation

_What the hell was he thinking? James Potter? Head Boy?! Dumbledore's finally lost it._

Slipping in and out of mental consciousness, Kathryn Murdoch, or Kitta, as she preferred, sat in the front most compartment of the Hogwarts Express where she was to receive her Prefect duties for the ride to school. She hadn't heard over the summer who the new Head's were, and while the Evan's girl surprised no one, Potter received more than one strange look upon his arrival. 

 _We're doomed. With the swollen headed git ruling over the Prefects this year, things are bound to get out of hand. I can just see him giving his friends special leeway when it comes to punishments. Nothing that's above that Lupin boy either._

Her gaze turning to the Gryffindor Prefect sitting a few seats down, a look of disgust moved onto her features, one that she kept when she attempted to turn her attention to James.

 _With all these 'brave' souls running around freely, I can already see that Slytherin will hold the title for most detentions received this year. Brave. Pah. You want to see brave? Try being at my house for Christmas. Every year something goes horribly wrong. Why, just on the last, a banshee decided to visit in the middle of the night. I never did like Uncle Henry. _

Grasping the stack of papers from the kid next to her, she passed it on as instructed, looking down the list for her name. Duty immediately. The girl's scowl returned once more. 

 _Figures they'd want the Slytherins to take first and last watch. Those are the longest patrolling times. Well, at least I managed to get at the top of the roster, rather than be in the last pair._

Now was the only time that Kitta truly had to sit and listen to their little presentation. The time when the password for the Prefects meeting room was set.

 _Ballycastle Bats? Really, Potter, a Quidditch team? At least you have some taste._

The meeting over she decided to wait until all had filed out. She was first on duty, after all. One of the new Hufflepuff Prefects stared at Kitta far too longer than the blonde haired 6th year liked. Glaring at the younger girl Kitta watched her until she'd left the compartment. Only one other person was left in the same room as her. She hadn't bothered to look at whom she was pared with until now.

 _You have got to be kidding me…_

Remus Lupin was leaning against the table, his arms folded in front of his chest, apparently not to anxious about this pairing either. 

 _It could be worse. It could be Potter._

Waiting in the doorway she held out her hands as their eyes met as if to say, 'You coming?' Lupin apparently got the hint and left the compartment first, his hands now at his side, walking down the hall silently. 

 _Perhaps I'll have a stroke of luck and…Drat it all…_

Remus decided against the continued silent trudging and had asked Kitta a question, though she didn't catch it, "What?" she snapped, her attention turning to him.

"I asked if you had a good summer," he said, his voice calm yet cold. Either he was doing this because asked to, or because he really was that desperate for conversation.

"Fine," she said simply, hoping this closed the subject.

Lupin apparently didn't want to draw the line there, "So you're a six-"

Kitta stopped in the hall, grabbing his arm, pushing him against the wall, "Look, I don't know why you're trying to have small talk with me, but I really don't care to talk to you. Lets get this obligation of ours over with and then go our separate ways. I had hoped I'd be able to evade working with you this year, as I had before, but apparently my fortune is starting to run thin. I've explained this in the most simplistic words I can dig up so you can understand. If any of this was above your head, let's try this; Shut up," she said, letting go of him, starting down the hall once again. Had anyone witnessed this small confrontation, they probably would have found it slightly amusing. Kitta wasn't exactly what someone would call, normal sized. About 5'2, her frame is just as small. Easily picked up and tossed around, this could be why she makes up for it with her sharp tongue.

 _Talking to me like he knew me. The nerve. Just because he's friends with that messy-haired prat. I can't stand a single one of those members of that group. What is it they call themselves? Marauders? More like Masher-wannabe's. Black thinks he's so cute. He and Potter, with their rabid little fan girls. All four of them think they're better than everyone else. The way they play their stupid pranks. As if they're supposed to be funny. I just have to say they're lucky that my brothers are no longer in school. They wouldn't have put up with this constant shaming of Slytherin. The purest of the houses? Hell no. Perhaps if I weren't so outnumbered, I'd take my aggressions out on them, the Marauders. However, this might not be so bad. Beating them down with their stupidity, one by one._

Looking behind her she realized that she was indeed now alone. Pulling up the sleeve over her watch she was slightly startled to take notice that it was five minutes past the time she was scheduled to return to a compartment for the rest of the ride. Coming down near the end of the train she pulled open what she thought to be an empty compartment, coming across Narcissa Black, a fellow 6th year. The girl looked pale, and upset, though she tried to hide it. Normally it was no concern to Kitta what troubled her classmates, Narci was her single exception.

 _The year was off to a fantastic start._


	5. A Reunion of Sorts

A slow grin spread across his lips. There she was. He hadn't seen her all summer. His parents had forbidden it, since he moved out and all. He would have been a bad influence on her, according to them. She was to be raised a proper dark witch, and be married off to Snape. Ugh, he hated that name. Snape. It left a bad taste in his mouth. 

Sirius shuddered a bit. He couldn't stand to see her married to that "thing". To call Snape a beast or creature would be an insult to everyone. He shook his head a bit, focusing on the girl on the other side of the platform. She really was pretty. The girl had grown up quite a bit in the past few months. He groaned slightly to himself. It was going to be harder and harder to keep her from dating people he wouldn't approve of. Not to mention the fact that the girl had spirit. She was one of a kind.

He just stood there, leaning against the wall, watching her. She was off, talking to her friends, Briget and Callie. The three girls were inseparable, despite the fact that they were all in different houses. Sirius smiled to himself, thankful that he and his three best friends were all in the same house. It made things much easier. 

First there was Prongs. His best friend by far. The two boys had been friends since they were three, and absolute mischief-makers ever since. Prongs was already here at the platform, over with the lovely Miss Lily Evans. Prongs was, of course, being shot down every time he dared ask her for a date. Sirius shook his head a bit. The two boys had arrived at the train together, and James had immediately gone off to find Lily. No matter. 

His gaze fell next on Moony. Ahh, yes. Moony. The werewolf Marauder, who was the reason Sirius was happiest. After all, it was the fact that Remus was a werewolf that had suggested to Sirius to become an Animagi. James and Peter had, of course, been included. James was Prongs, a stag. Peter was Wormtail, a rat. 

And he, Sirius Black, was Padfoot. A big black dog that looked like the Grim. He found that highly amusing, having chosen that on purpose. For a couple of reasons, really. One, his name represented the dog star. That in itself was reason enough to become a dog. 

However, he chose the Grim. After all, everyone who saw him as Padfoot was bound to run away in fear, unless they already knew it was him. Sirius Black was a prankster, no doubt about it. And the thought of striking fear into the hearts of many, just by being around, was an opportunity that no boy could pass up.

Sirius was jolted out of his thoughts when he realized it was time to board the train. Hopping on, he found an empty compartment, claiming it as theirs. Wormtail followed after a moment or two, taking his usual seat next to where James would sit. Sirius rolled his eyes a bit. Peter was hopeless. He worshipped James and Sirius, and even Remus, to a degree. 

The compartment was more than big enough for the Marauders, despite the fact that two were missing in action. James as Head Boy? Good god, what had this world come to? James would certainly love it, though. After all, Lily was Head Girl. It was the perfect excuse for James to spend time around her. And Remus was a prefect. This meant that Sirius had two best friends working where they could get him out of detention. Wonderful. This was going to be a year to remember. Suddenly, she was there. With Briget and Callie of course. She smiled again.

"Hey, mind if we join you?" She asked, amusement in her voice. Sirius grinned, standing up. 

"You, milady, are welcome to join us. On one condition, of course. I want a hug." He said. She laughed, hugging him tightly, still giggling as he swung her around a bit. 

"God, I've missed you, Sirius!" She laughed, still hugging him. 

"Aye, I missed you too… Come on, you know you're not allowed to sit elsewhere. Hey Briget, Cal. We'll find room for you two as well." He grinned a bit more. "One of you is welcome to sit on my lap. Or both." The two girls laughed, rolling their eyes. 

"Typical Sirius…" Callie teased, ruffling his hair affectionately. She was a Slytherin, and rather pretty. Her dirty blonde hair was cut shoulder length, with hazel eyes sparkling in the light. 

"You'll never grow up, will you?" Briget shook her head with a smile. She was a Ravenclaw, and fairly plain. That wasn't an insult, just the truth. She had straight brown hair, also shoulder length, with normal brown eyes. Sirius flopped back down in his seat with his typical grin. 

"If I changed, you'd be scared." Sirius said simply. Briget laughed, sitting down near him. The black haired girl sat down close to Sirius, resting her head on his shoulder. The two of them were close. After all, they had to be. For the girl was Amy, and Sirius was Casanova.


	6. Wasting no Time

The compartment door to where Sirius, James, Peter and a few others sat suddenly opened. Remus appeared in the doorway, looking livid and just plain angry. Everyone in the small room looked slightly confused, aside from James.

"Prongs, mate, if you really wanted to get me back for turning your hair orange last year, you could have chosen something more _humane_…"

James laughed maniacally, "Oh, but Moony, my mate… it wouldn't have been half as much fun… just wait until you see your list of duties for next week," he grinned, a mischievous glint to his eyes.

Remus raised a brow, not sure if he should be scared or already plotting his revenge, "What did you do?"

James laughed, shaking his head, launching into Remus' prefect schedule. '_Well, at least I don't have to deal with her again.'_ Sighing Remus sat back, his eyes closing, "_That_ girl was impossible. I tried to be civil. I tried to be decent. Lets just say, she's stronger than she looks."

"Which girl?" Callie, one of the three girls in the compartment, whom Remus doesn't know all that well, asked.

"Oh, that Kitta girl," James said with a shrug. 

 _Is it just me, or are we being a little too polite?_

Remus nodded, "Aye, that Kitta girl. She's got a mouth on her. I'm normally not the one who comes up with whom to prank on, but if anyone needs it, it's her."

A smirk crossed Sirius' lips, "I had an idea over the summer… perhaps a bit tame, for us, but fun for the first day of school. What do you say we turn all the Slytherin's trunks invisible? Sorry Cal, but we'll have to include you. Nothing happens to your things, it's just, invisible." 

Callie nodded, shrugging, "I can accept that."

Remus raised a brow, his eyes opening, "Invisible? How are you going to manage that, Pad? I mean, all of them?"

"Well, hang on… Maybe just 6th and 7th years…" Sirius said thoughtful, "And I had an entire summer to plot, figured out how… are you in or out?" he asked, looking around the compartment. The only one to answer right away was James, with an eager nod. Peter, seeing James agree, nodded as well, "S-sure!"

 _Damn me and my big mouth. _

Remus sighed, looking between the three friends, "I…"

"Are you in or not, Moony?" Sirius asked, Amy now resting her head upon his shoulder.

 _Don't look at me like that!_

"Fine. Like you could pull it off without me," Remus said, setting his bag down, waiting the copy of 'Hogwarts, A History'.

Sirius and James exchanged a grin, "Aye, mate, we wouldn't be the Marauders without you…"

"Yes, yes, yes. So, oh puppy footed one, how do you propose we accomplish this?" Remus asked, his arms crossing as he looked back at Sirius.

Sirius sat up suddenly to explain the plan, causing Amy to fall to the side with a yelp. Punching his arm lightly she scowled, "Stop moving, darn it! I'm trying to sleep…" she said, whining softly.

Sirius laughed, sitting back again, "Didn't sleep last night?" he asked, his tone amused as he watched his sister.

Amy shook her head a bit, "Mmm, no. Now go back to talking to your friends and let me sleep in peace," she said, as Sirius let out another soft laugh, "Alright, here's the deal. It's a simple illusion charm that makes the trunk and everything inside invisible until everyone involved in the prank agrees to remove it. So, even if Peter wimps out on us and agrees to remove it, the other three of us must agree as well."

Remus smiled, shaking his head, "The charm I can handle. I was actually talking about how you plan on getting it done?"

"It can be cast from anywhere in the castle, as long as we have a list of who we want it cast on," Sirius grinned a bit more.

Raising a brow Remus blinked a few times, "A list? I suppose you'll need to sneak into Professor. Ajavon's office again…"

Sirius shook his head, grinning over at James, "Oh no. You forget… our darling Head Boy has access to a list of everyone in school."

Remus laughed, looking over at James as well, "You do realize that if this leaks, and it gets back to James, he could get into some serious trouble."

 _Serious trouble. Sirius… trouble. Like there's any other kind._

James grinned, "Moony, when have I not been in trouble?" he pointed out.

"You've got real obligations now, Prongs. Quidditch was your first prerogative before… but now you're supposed to be setting an example for the entire school."

Shrugging a bit James glanced over at the half-lidded eyes of Amy, "So I say I just gave you guys the list."

Remus smirked, shaking his head, "Please don't? Someone stole it," he said, now nodding.

James smiled, his eyes on Amy still, "Miss. Amy stole it for us."

Looking over at the nearly asleep girl Remus shook his head again, "Yeah, like they're going to believe that."

Sirius reached up, swatting at James rather hard, "Don't corrupt her!" he growled.

Yelping James moved out of Sirius' reach, "Fine! Fine… we'll just say we found it, or something."

 _We're getting off the subject here…_

"The point I'm trying to get to, James, is that perhaps you shouldn't have anything to do with it…"

"You cant honestly think I'd agree to that," James said, "Just because I'm Head Boy, doesn't mean that I'm going to stop being a Marauder."

Remus shook his head, "I didn't say anything about stopping being part of the Marauders. I don't know, I just thought you'd want to use this new position to your advantage. Maybe change a few things where a certain red head is concerned."

Grinning yet again, James nodded, "Lily? Oh hell yeah. You know she's the only reason I wanted Head Boy… and for better leverage on pranks, of course."

 _This is not what I was hoping to hear._

"James… Prongs… mate, obviously if she didn't like you when you were just a 'prank pulling git', she most likely wont like you when you're a 'prank pulling git who gets his friends out of trouble'."

James shrugged, "Eh, oh well. Who understands the way women's minds work…"

 _Obviously not you!_

Remus put a hand up to his forehead, rubbing lightly, "I dunno."

"And what about you, Moony? Finding a girlfriend this year?" Sirius asked, perking at the new topic.

Raising a brow Remus kept his gaze down, "Probably not."

 _Finding one to ask isn't the problem…_

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Oi, that figures."

 _Figures? What figures about it? I don't expect him to understand. He's never had insecurity issues. _

"Should I even ask about you?" Remus asked, feeling slightly on the defensive side, "Which one of your little posse will be the first to get some this year?"

Sirius shrugged, "I have made that decision… Seeing how much Amy changed over the summer makes me wonder who else changed…"

It was Remus' turn to roll his eyes, "You mean you're actually looking for something with a personality this year?"

"I never said that!" Sirius defended himself hotly, much to the amusement to everyone in the compartment.

"Oh," Remus said, trying to hide his laugh, unsure if Sirius actually knew what it was he just said, "Well when you come up with a specific type of girl, be sure to write it down so I can post it all over the school for you."

Rolling his eyes once again Sirius sat up, Amy moving with him, glare fixed to her eyes, "James, will _you_ sit still? I have to fire my current pillow…"

James laughed, shaking his head, "Pad'd kill me."

Laying his head back against the cushion, his eyes closing again, "Alright, well, I warned James, which means he cant say I didn't try to offer him a way out. When and where is this master plan happening?"

Amy sighed, running a hand through her hair, no longer having anyone to lean on. Sirius grinned, "Room of Requirement, tonight, after the feast."

The train having a small shudder it began to slow, almost as if on cue. Glancing out the window Remus watched the last field before the station platform disappear. Climbing into the coaches after winding their way through the younger students, Remus, his fellow Marauders, and the three girls made their way up to the castle, all of them quite anxious for one reason or another. For Remus, it was because he was back to being normal again. 


	7. The Opening Feast

Amy waited impatiently for the feast to begin. Mrs. Black's cooking was far from edible. Eggs tasted like rubber, and it was considered a good meal if the chicken was able to be cut with a knife. The final name was called, the speech announced, and the food appeared on the table. 

Sirius and James both dove for food, filling their plates quickly. Remus began to reach in front of him for a leg of chicken, though pulled his arm back quickly, having been between the two boys, wanting to keep his fingers. Amy shook her head with a faint smirk. Sirius was always hungry, was always eating. And yet he stayed rail thin. What she wouldn't give to be able to eat like that, and not gain an ounce.

Kitta was just now arriving in the hall, taking her seat at the Slytherin table. Her skin looked slightly paler, and her cheeks a bit more rosey, as if she'd been crying. Reaching for the juice pitcher she began to fill her goblet, ignoring all around her. Remus sighed, waiting patiently for them to fill their plates before starting on his own.

"So, who's excited for potions this year?" Remus asked, obvious sarcasm to his fake, happy tone. Amy laughed softly. 

"She is." Sirius said, pointing at Amy with his chicken drumstick. 

Remus raised a brow, glancing at Amy before deciding to change the subject, "James, did you ever find out what attacked your owl over the summer?"

James growled a bit, shaking his head, "The neighbor's damn dog attacked it... But then Pad went out and taught the pup a lesson or two, and Mercury is on the mend."

"Yeah, dog's are terrible creatures..." Remus said, keeping his gaze down, reaching for his goblet.

"All canines are." Sirius said simply, a smirk on his lips.

"Depends on the time of the month," Remus said with a small nod, spooning at his Shepards Pie. 

Sirius rolled his eyes with a faint smirk, "Whatever you say, Moony."  Amy kept her eyes on the plate of food before her, not wanting to show that she knew what they were talking about.

_If they knew that I know… I don't think they'd handle it all that well…_

Taking a bite Remus began to tear up a piece of bread, "What did you guys do after the camping trip over the summer?"

"Let's see... We drove Prongs' parents insane to the point where they actually gave us money and sent us to Muggle London for a week." Sirius grinned.

_Oh god, you've got to be kidding me. Sirius and James set loose in Muggle London? Alone? _

Remus raised a brow, taking a drink of the pumpkin juice, "What did you do for an entire week?"

"Oh bloody hell, it was great..." James said through bites of chicken. "Incredible..." Sirius added

Remus laughed, shaking his head a bit, "Alright, nevermind, I dont want to know."

"We met some girls." Sirius said, still grinning. 

"Oh damn, they were hot..." James groaned.

_Ugh, ok, no longer hungry…_

"No really... I dont want to know," Remus said, putting his hands up.

"That one... What was her name, Paddy? Questia?" James said, before being silenced by Amy shoving a brownie in his mouth. 

"Enough." Amy said simply.

"Nice..." Remus looked up, an amused smile on his face, allowing himself to really look at Amy for the first time since last year.

"Waste of a good brownie." Amy grinned.

_Good one, Amy. Flirt with him… That'll be smart._

"Waste of a brain." Remus laughed, shaking his head.

"He has one?" She smirked lightly.

"I've only heard rumors," Remus said, smirking as well. James was muttering darkly through his brownie. Sirius laughed loudly. 

"You know, he could be hot..." She said thoughtfully, looking at James. Remus' gaze narrowed slightly as he turned to look at James, putting his hand on his shoulder. 

"Hear that mate? You could be hot... all you have to do is let a little air out..." Remus said. Amy shook her head a bit.

_Did I imagine it, or did he just act like… Stop being foolish, Amy._

"Oh no, he'd have to do much more than that..." She said. James just glared at her. Remus raised a brow, pulling his hand down, focusing on his plate.

"Have you found anyone to replace the beater you lost to graduation yet?" He asked, turning to Sirius. 

"We have." Sirius said simply, resting his hand on Amy's shoulder. Amy smiled faintly.

"What else would I have to do?" James asked. 

"To be considered hot by me, James, you'd have to completely change into one of your friends." She said simply.

"Amy? Amy's the new Beater?" He kept his eyes on Sirius, though was intently listening to the conversation between Amy and James. 

Sirius grinned. "Aye, she is. She'll be perfect, too. Someone Jamie and I can train, leave behind a captain..."

"Hang on, hang on... You like one of my friends?" James demanded. Amy simply nodded.

"She agreed to play though? I mean, you're not making her, are you?" Remus asked, tilting his head slightly, knowing this was a possibility.

"She agreed to play 2 years ago, when we realized Kim would be leaving last year." Sirius said. "Isn't that right, Ames?" He asked. Amy nods again. 

"Mmhmm."

_Only in the hopes of impressing a certain guy._

"I wasnt aware that you liked Quidditch that much." Remus looked back at Amy, brow raising again.

_Well, hang on, that may be working. He's talking to me at least._

"It's something to keep me busy for the next two years." She said simply. 

"Alright, enough of this, I want to know who Amy likes..." James whined. 

"Hang on, my sister has a crush?" Sirius asked. 

Remus looked between his two friends, reaching for his goblet again, knowing this wasnt going to go over well. Sirius started to open his mouth to say something more, when Amy stood up. "I'm heading up to the dorms, get some sleep. I'll see you all tomorrow." She said simply. 

Remus hid his amused smirk behind the cup between his lips, drinking down the juice. Sirius whined a bit, nodding, watching as his sister left the Great Hall. Amy took a deep breath once she was out, relieved that she had escaped. 

_Well, that wasn't as bad as it could have been…_


	8. Casting the Charm

Sirius Black burst into the RoR, out of breath, panting slightly. He nodded to his assembled friends. "Sorry, mates." He said. James shrugged nonchalantly, not caring. Remus smirked, looking up from his watch.

 _Typical James… Doesn't matter to him if you're late, as long as you show. Gotta love him._

  
"If you're trying to beat your record, you're not even close. Really mate, how _do_ you get into the girls dorms?" Remus asked, setting the Marauders Map on the table.  
Sirius smirked as well, running a hand through his sweat soaked hair. "That's a secret I'll take to my grave, Moony."

 _And who would you be getting in to see, Moony?_

  
"Alright. Incase you're wondering, the only people wandering about right now would be your brother, Peeves, and the two Hufflepuff Prefects on the 6th floor." Remus said. 

 _And that would be typical Moony… Straight to work. _

  
"I hate my brother..." Sirius muttered. "Damn bastard..." James raised an eyebrow. 

"Right, well, we can handle this, mates." James said. Remus looked up, again, not asking, deciding to get back to the task at hand.

"So, James, did you get the list?" He questioned. James slid the list of Slytherins across the table to Remus. 

"Of course I did." James replied, sounding slightly hurt. Remus chuckled to himself, looking down the list.

"Severus Snape... Waldon Macnair... Kathryn Murdoch... her name is Kathryn?" he asked, looking up, brow raised.  
  


"I always thought it was Kitta... Drives her crazy if you call her Kit." Sirius said. Remus' gaze moved over to Sirius.

"And you would know this how?" His voice sounded amused.

  
"Because it is my goal to torment as many people as possible?" Sirius asked innocently. Remus chuckled again, shaking his head as he went down the list. 

 _Ha, they didn't ask. Damn, I'm good._

"Alright, so, since the four of us are here... we're all set then?" He glanced around at the four Marauders. Sirius nodded, leaning against the table. 

"Here's the deal. All we have to do is enchant that list with this charm, and as long as the list survives, the spell stays on." He said with a faint smirk.

 _Damn, I'm good…_

  
"Just out of simple curiosity... who's keeping the list?" Remus asked, glancing around again.  
  


"Doesn't matter to me." Sirius said with a shrug. Side glancing at Peter, Remus wasn't even going to ask him, as he knew he'd refuse anyway. 

"Well, it's between the three of us. How are we going to decide?" Remus queried, only to be answered with another shrug from Sirius. 

"I don't really know." Sirius replied. Remus shrugged as well, giving a small sigh.

"Fine, I'll keep it," he said, a small smirk on his face, "You have the incantation?" he asked, looking up at Sirius. Sirius fumbled in his robe pocket for a moment, before sliding the parchment bearing the charm to Remus. 

"Of course I have it, Moony." Sirius said with a light smirk.   
  


 _After all this time, the boy still thinks I can't do a simple thing right. And all too often, he's correct._

 "You guys are acting like I have no faith." Remus smiled.  
  


 _Do you really want a reply to that, Moony?_

"You don't." James said simply, a smirk on his face.  
  


"Hey, I resent that," he said, raising a brow, still smiling, "Alright... well, since I have no faith, should I ask if you know how to read?" Sirius grinned a bit. 

"I never did learn that." Sirius laughed.  
  


 "Well, mates, I'll be going to bed then." Remus laughed, shaking his head.  
  


"Cast the charm, Moony." Sirius grinned again. Remus shook his head, grinning as well, muttering what was written on the paper, passing it to Peter. Peter cast the charm with some difficulty, before sliding the parchments to James. James cast it with a smirk. 

"This is for you, Snape." He grinned.  Sirius took the parchment last, casting the charm. 

"To my darling brother." Sirius said, a maniacal glint to his eyes. Remus smirked, raising a brow, though he chose not to ask. 

 _If only I could be there to see his reaction. He'll cry like the baby he is._

"Well, now that that's done... shall we have some tea?" Remus questioned. Sirius smirked as well, mentally ordering a mug of hot chocolate. 

"You stick with your tea, Moony. I'll take sweets." Sirius said, grinning. Remus shook his head, reaching for the tea that had already appeared. 

"Suit yourself, mate." He said.  
  


"People have changed." Sirius said quietly. Remus looked up, his gaze narrowed slightly, taking a sip. 

 _Where the hell did that come from, Padfoot? Really, man, you're losing your mind._

"How so?" He asked.  
  


"Well, did you see my sister?" Sirius asked as an example. Remus licked his lips, looking down into his mug. 

"Aye, I saw your sister." He replied softly.

  
"She got hot..." James piped up, earning another hit from Sirius. 

"Shut up! You're not allowed to look at my sister that way. No guy like me is allowed to date her." Sirius glared at his friend. Remus raised a brow, looking between his two friends. 

"Are you ever going to ease up on that whole... 'Obey my rules' thing?" He asked after a moment of silence.

  
"She's been allowed to date for two years now, she just hasn't. But she's not allowed to date James, he'd break her heart." Sirius said simply.  
  


"Right," Remus said, sipping his tea.  
  


"It just struck me that people have changed over the summer." Sirius shrugged.  
  


"Well mate, you can't expect things to stay the same way forever..." Remus sighed.  
  


"Yeah, no kidding. Next year we'll all be separated." Sirius grumbled. Remus nodded, his elbows resting on the table.  
  


"Yeah... you and James'll be Aurors extraordinaire... Peter'll be working in the office..." He said, sounding a touch miserable.  
  


"And you?" Sirius asked. Remus shrugged.  
  


"Who knows? I'll be lucky if I can find something. Anything that pays, that's all that matters to me." He replied, sounding more convincing than he felt.  
  


"Fair enough..." Sirius nodded once more.  
  


"What time is class in the morning?" Remus asked, glancing down at his watch.  
  


"Ugh, we have potions first, with Ajavon... 9:30 in the morning..." James groaned as he consulted his sheet. Sighing once again, Remus set his mug down. 

 _Too damn early for that bitch._

"I have a bad feeling about this year. Ajavon hates me, anyway." Remus muttered.  
  


"The woman detests you, Moony." Sirius pointed out.   
  


"Thank you, Sirius, for your words of encouragement." Remus said, looking up at Padfoot. James just laughed. 

"I mean, some people hate spiders... Others hate thunderstorms... She hates you..." Sirius continued.  
  


 _And I hate not having attention._

"And people wonder why I'm friends with you." Remus said, shaking his head.  
  


 _I wonder it too, most of the time._

"What'd I do?" He asked innocently.  
  


"Nothing," Remus said with a smirk. Sirius grinned a bit. 

"Good. I'm hungry..." He whined.  
  


"You're in the Room of Requirement, Padfoot." Remus laughed, shaking his head.  
  


"Oh yeah..." Sirius said, before a brownie sundae appeared in front of him. Remus smirked, shaking his head still, placing his head down on the table.  
  


"Good stuff..." Sirius licked his lips, devouring his sundae.  
  


"I think I'm going to bed, mates. It was a long day." Remus said through a yawn. Sirius raised an eyebrow, wondering what was so long about it, though he chose not to ask. 

"Aye, alright." He said simply. Remus stood, grabbing his bag off the back of the chair, pulling it over his head. 

"I'll see you all tomorrow," he said, offering them a small smile before checking the Map, leaving it on the table for them, leaving the room.


	9. Assumption Kills

 **_Wet. Cold. How could I do it? I'm five years old for crying out loud. You really think I could paddle a boat into the middle of the lake on my own. Yes mother, I jumped in on purpose. No father, I don't know what I was thinking. Perhaps you should ask Joe. Joe woke me up, Joe put me in the boat, Joe used his wand to… no… no don't send me away. I'll be good! I promise! I'll be good… I'll be good… I'll be-_**

"Kitta!"

Being shaken awake was not the way she liked to greet her mornings, and usually she would have told the one doing the shaking to shove off, possibly even curse them, but this sounded urgent. Sitting up she glanced at her clock, _'6 am? What the bloody hell, this better be important,'_ and gave a heavy sigh, "What is it?"

"Our trunks! They're gone!" the brown haired girl named Nicole shouted. It took a moment for what she'd said to register in Kitta's mind. I mean, she'd only been up for a minute, minute and a half, tops. Looking down at the end of her bed she scrambled up, pulling the curtains to the side. Sure enough, her trunk was gone. As were the other 4 that belonged in the room.

"Black," Kitta said, standing up quickly, thankful she'd put on her tank top and sweatpants to wear to bed, seeing as how all her clothes were in her trunk. Grabbing her cloak off the hook she pulled it on, going out into the hall. Apparently Nicole wasn't the only early riser. The room next to them had plenty of commotion going on inside. The 7th years.

A girl Kitta wasn't familiar with came out into the hall, demanding if Kitta had taken their trunks, "Look here you little 6th year. What did you do with our things?"

Pulling out her wand Kitta pointed it at the girl, who was presently unarmed, "Assumption kills. I didn't take your damn trunk. Mines gone too. As is every other girls in my room. Though it appears that either the 5th years didn't have theirs taken, or they know something. Go bother someone who cares," she said, her gaze narrowing, pulling her wand down as she left the hallway, taking the stairs down into the common room. So far, no one else was awake. If they were, they hadn't made themselves known. Taking a seat in her favorite chair, she sat, patiently, waiting the rest of the House to wake.

Feeling what must have been an hour drag by, the first signs of people began to come to her ears. Soon there were several 7th year boys, still dressed in their pajamas, one of them particularly outraged. Severus Snape. He was fluidly talking with another boy, a big burly one, with very hairy arms, _'Ugh, put a mask on that one. Save us all,'_ she thought. Resting her head on her palm, another familiar face came bounding down the stairs, also in his pajamas. Though his consisted of boxer shorts, and only boxer shorts. If Kitta didn't detest him so, he might not be bad looking. The summer's events had made it so Kitta couldn't even stand to be in the same room as the boy, and only did so during classes. Standing up she made sure he had his back to her before attempting an escape, to no avail.

"Ah, Kathryn, darling. So charming to see you. What lovely undergarments you have," came his attempt at charm.

 _Get your slimy hands off me, dirt bag._

"Yes, nice to see you too. Bye," she said, jerking her wrist out of his grip, starting up the stairs. Thinking this wasn't a bad mistake she made a beeline for the girl's dormitory stairs, hoping to make it to the top before he reached them. Again, she didn't quite make it. He let her get nearly to the last step before putting his foot on the bottom one, turning the stairs into a stone slide. Kitta jumped, reaching for the final stair, missing and looking angrier than ever on her way down to the end where his hands were waiting for her. Grabbing her by the waist he pulled her up, to which she reached out and slapped him across the face.

"I've asked you nicely not to touch me, but this is getting excessive," she said, her hot Irish temper building. Growing up in a cottage in Northern Ireland, she was raised with 5 brothers, herself being the youngest. It was a wonder this poor girl was sane. Apparently, the boy was raised with a similar upbringing. His hands moving down, gripping her wrists, he held them tightly, squeezing rather hard.

"Now, now, this is no way to treat your fiancée," he said, his tone one of taunting. Kitta flushed, this being the news that she got yesterday. Her parents were marrying her off, and this was the lucky husband-to-be. Pulling at her arms she struggled for a moment before spitting up into his face.

"Let me go," she commanded, again, attempting to get free. The boy growled, pushing her back against the wall, his body pinning hers.

"I'll teach you to spit on me," he muttered, holding her hands above her head with one of his own, his free roaming across her shirt, starting to pull it up. Kitta's knee came up, getting him right between the legs, a groan emitting from his throat as he let her go. Kitta pushed him away, starting to walk away again, but not before he could reach out, grab her shoulder and hit her across the cheek. Falling to the ground Kitta placed a hand over her face as the boy left her there, muttering something about her being a whore. 

Leaning against the stone post at the bottom of the stairwell she waited there, hand over her cheek still, listening to the conversations in the room. Apparently, Snape had the same guess she did. Black and his band of fairies. Though they had no way to prove it, plots were now going under consideration for revenge. The steps returning to their normal state she moved up them silently. The door to her dorm room was left open by the last careless girl to go through it, and Kitta closed it sharply behind her. Climbing onto her bed she drew the curtains, casting a silencing spell on each before collapsing onto her bed. 

 _Screw them, and their 'union of families'. I refuse to marry that… that… thing. Imagine. Someone I hate more than Sirius Black. It must run in the family. _


	10. Potions Masters

Waking up with a yawn Remus' eyes opened, looking around the inside of his darkened four-poster. Someone was scuttling about their room, and the noises pulled him from his slumber, "What on earth? Who's up?" he asked, his voice laced with sleep. Reaching for his watch he was fumbling with the button that made it glow when Sirius spoke up.

"Moony, what took you so long? We have potions in 10 minutes."

 _Bloody hell. Potions? I hate that class. I hate that woman. There's nothing good that comes out of those dungeons._

Jumping out of bed Remus dug through his trunk for clean clothes, "Why didn't anyone wake me?!"

"We tried!" said James and Sirius in unison, with Sirius adding, "You sleep too much," in afterwards.

Remus rolled his eyes, "I do not. Have either of you been outside of the common room?"

 _It would be nice to know if our little spell worked before getting to class._

Sirius looked thoughtful about that for a minute. "Nope!" He responded cheerfully.

To which Remus looked up, changing quickly, "What are you so happy about?" 

 _Have a wet dream?_

"I'm in a damn good mood for once." Sirius grinned. 

Remus laughed, pulling on his robe, grabbing his bag, "I see that. Alright, let's go," he said, running his hand through his unkempt hair. Sirius laughed, racing down to the dungeons, arriving only just on time. Glaring at them from the front of the dungeon was Professor Ajavon. Professor Ajavon was a short woman, with a nasty, sour look to her. Sirius shuddered faintly, the site of her enough to scare anyone. Her doors were set with a charm that would bar students from entering after class had begun.

Remus followed closely behind, though not at such a fast pace, having no desire to really be in the class. Taking his seat behind Sirius he avoided looking up to the front of the room, beginning to get his cauldron ready. "Jamie, mate, partners?" Sirius asked, and James nodded.

"I guess that means we're partners..." Peter squeaked, watching Remus. 

"Pay attention, and stop talking!" Professor Ajavon snapped at the Marauders. "We're attempting a difficult potion today. No doubt, you fools won't understand it. More enjoyment for me."

Remus nodded, giving him a small smile before jumping slightly, his attention moving up to the Professor. Sirius fought back a laugh. God, this woman was intolerable. "Let it be known that anyone who fails this potion will be removed from my class. Hopefully, you will all fail, and I won't have to teach you insolent morons any longer." She said, before sitting at her desk, the recipe for the potion appearing on the board.

Remus' mouth dropped. "Bloody... hell," he muttered, writing down the ingredients quickly. Glancing at Peter he began to get worried. Neither of them was terribly good at this class. Sirius and James exchanged a highly amused look, beginning to get to work on the potion. They had no real fears of failing. Though neither was good, they were able to survive. Thankfully. Peter was pacing nervously. Remus sighed, having started on their potion, now finely slicing up some roots, "Wormtail... calm down."

"My parents wouldn't be happy if I fail this class..." Peter muttered, sitting down.

"My father would skin me alive... but your pacing isn't helping matters. Here, add these, and I'll stir three times counterclockwise..." Remus said, his stomach churning with nerves.

Peter nodded, adding the roots. "Would she really fail us?" He asked nervously. James and Sirius were talking and laughing as they worked on the potions. No worries, as always.

Remus raised a brow, stirring, counting to three, "Would you put it past her? Hand me the purple dropper," he said, pointing to the row of various colors. Peter shook his head, handing Remus the purple dropper, though he nearly dropped it first. That would have been a disaster, as the glass dropper would have shattered. Remus took it, "I don't remember, is it 12 or 14 drops? Look at my paper?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the potion.

"It's 14." Peter said as he glanced at it.

Remus nodded, adding the 14th drop, the whole thing starting to boil over, "Whoa! Hey! What the," he managed to get out before the cauldron exploded, purple goo flying all over the room, onto each and every occupant.

Peter yelped in surprise. Professor Ajavon looked up in anger. "What in heaven's name did you do?" She demanded coldly.

Remus' mouth was hanging open, himself having gotten covered in the gunk, "I... I... 14 drops..." he said, holding out the dropper, which incidentally enough slipped through his goo-covered fingers, smashing on the floor.

James and Sirius have stopped their potion, as has the rest of the class. "It was to be 12." Professor Ajavon snapped. "Read your instructions."

"But... but..." he continued, looking down at his paper, which indeed did say 12. Remus looked back at Peter, not sure if he should strangle him now or wait until he was asleep.

Peter squeaked in fright, cowering from Professor Ajavon, who was stalking over. "I highly recommend that you both leave. Now. Do not return to this class until you have found yourselves tutors for potions."

Remus' face fell. _A tutor? Me? Remus Lupin? But, this isn't possible._ He nodded, grabbing his bag, starting for the door, stepping on a rather large puddle of goo, falling down onto his back with a 'thud'. Sirius cringed, running a hand through his now purple hair, offering the other to Remus. "Amy." He said softly, simply.

Remus took the hand, standing upright again, "Amy?" he asked, not quite getting it. Then it clicked, "Oh... Amy," he said with a soft sigh and a nod.

Sirius nodded, glancing over at James, who was working on their potion. "I'll see you after class... I'll talk to her, if you like." He said, glancing back to Remus again. Peter was already in the hallway, pacing. Remus nodded, mouthing the word 'Thanks', getting that glare from Ajavon once again. Walking out the door he glared at Peter, but remained silent, headed towards the bathrooms for a shower.

Peter squeaked nervously. "It said 14, Moony..." He said, defending himself. It was, of course, a lie.

Remus walked on, speaking over his shoulder, "Yeah, it said 14. Dumbledore is bound to jump out of a painting and tell us schools out for the year too." Peter fell silent, staring at the ground as he walked. Remus climbed the stairs to the Gryffindor portrait hole, climbing inside, headed straight for the showers. He'd only been in class for 20 minutes, and now was banned from coming back. Unless he had a tutor. Amy was sitting in the Common Room, curled up near the fire with her notebook, as usual. Peter went down to the grounds, preferring to continue his pacing there. Remus stopped in his tracks, seeing Amy from the corner of his eye, "Don't you have class in the morning?"

"Mmm, no." She said, glancing up. "We're off until after lunch."

 _Who are you, Remus? A professor? It's Amy. Like you care if she's skipping class._

He nodded, his hand moving up to run through his hair, remembering the goo, "Well, I have to shower..." he said after an uncomfortable silence, leaving the room. She raised an eyebrow, choosing not to ask, though a faint smirk crossed her lips. Letting her eyes drop back to her notebook, her quill continued to scratch across the surface of the parchment.

Coming back down about 15 minutes later he was in clean robes, his hair still damp, sitting down across from her. He wanted to ask, now was perfect, no one else was around. But what, exactly, did he want to ask? _You know what you want to ask, idiot, and it has nothing to do with potions._ Amy glanced up again, offering him a smile, before returning to her writing. Clearing his throat he waited for her to look up again, his brow raised slightly. _Please, someone somewhere, give me strength._ She set her quill down, looking up. But of course, as chance would have it, Peter chose that time to return from the grounds. He sat down with Amy and Remus. "That wasn't fair..." He muttered.

Remus opened his mouth, but shut it once again at hearing someone enter the room. Looking over at Peter, Remus blinked a few times, "Mate... I'm really not all that happy with you right now."

 _Dead by morning. Cause? Mysteriously choked on own pillow._

"It wasn't my fault. She shouldn't have been so harsh." Peter defended himself. Amy glanced between the two of them. "A potion gone awry?" Amy asked. "It wasn't that bad." Peter replied.

Remus shook his head, sitting back, "No, it wasn't that bad. That goo that I was covered in? Everyone in the class had some to take home with them, if they wished."

"Mind if I ask what happened?" Amy asked softly. Peter didn't respond, just went upstairs for his shower.

"14 drops of the purple dropper instead of 12," Remus said, shaking his head, "He... Peter... read it wrong."

Amy shook her head as well. "Mmm... Not fun... That class isn't exactly your strong suit either, is it...?" She asked, her voice again soft.

He shook his head again, "No. It's really not. She kicked us out. Said we can't come back unless we have tutors."

Amy bit her lip a bit, not looking up. "I see."

"I know I'm daft for even asking, but I know you're pretty good at it. Would you, would you consider helping me?" he asked, his voice slightly reserved.

She nodded, still not looking up. "If you like." 

He smiled a bit, "Aye, I really need the help..."

She smiled as well, looking up. "Am I hearing this correctly?" She teased lightly.

 _Is this flirting?_

He raised a brow, a smirk replacing the smile, "I'm not that above asking for assistance."

"If you say so," she said, as the smirk grew.

"So, when would you be able to start?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Whenever you like." She said softly.

He shrugged a bit, "Today?"

She nodded, "Certainly."

He smiled slightly again as he stood, "Alright, 4pm? The library?"

"4:30." She said. "I don't get out of Defense until 4:15..." She trailed off, looking up at him thoughtfully.

He nodded, licking his lips a bit, "Alright. 4:30, see you then," he said, watching her as he went to go upstairs to the dorms, making sure not to stare too long. _Ok, what just happened?_ Amy nodded, leaning back in her chair, staring at the fireplace. She sighed softly, before resuming her writing, trying to focus. Remus collapsed onto his bed once upstairs. How he managed to ask, he wasn't sure. Maybe he really didn't, and this was a dream... If it weren't a dream before, it would be now. Remus fell back to sleep, a pillow having been pulled over his head, slipping into a pleasant dream.

Alas, the dream was not to last. Sirius and James burst into the dorms, talking loudly. "Bloody hell, that potion was impossible..." Sirius growled. "That woman's a bitch!" James added.

Remus jumped, "Good lord. Wake the dead why wont you..." he said, yawning midway.

"I think we just did." Sirius smirked a bit.

 _Bastard. _

Rolling over Remus let that one slide, his arm moving over his eyes, "I asked her."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Asked who and asked what?" Typical clueless Sirius.

"Your sister. To tutor me. Tomorrow. Ug! 4. Library," Remus said with a smirk, caveman tone put to good use.

Sirius smirked as well, hitting his friend with a pillow. "Should've asked her something else as well."

Remus raised a brow, catching the pillow, grasping it, "Like what?"

"Like out on a date?" Sirius asked, grinning slightly.

 _What? No… No, he doesn't know. It was casual._

Giving him a 'yeah right' look, Remus sat up slightly, glancing around the room, "Wormtail not here?"

"Nah, we haven't seen Peter, and don't give me that look." Sirius said, sitting on his own bed.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Remus said simply, lying back down, "Did anyone else notice the looks we were getting today?"

"Yeah, I gotta admit, I was a bit impressed... What exactly happened?" Sirius asked with a grin.

Remus shook his head, "12... not 14. And I was talking about the Slytherins... in their pajamas..."

Sirius laughed. "Aye, that... Bloody disgusting, if you ask me. Rumor has it that Macnair wasn't wearing anything to bed, which is why he wasn't in class today."

Remus laughed, burying his face into the bed, "That's disgusting!"

Sirius laughed harder. "Aye, and it gets better... They say he came down to the common room today to find out what was going on, and Ajabitch was there, which is why she was in such a bad mood today."

Remus shuddered, "Oh man... that's just wrong."

James shook his head with a laugh. "Aye, but bloody funny..."

"When should we lift the curse?" Remus asked, sitting up a bit again.

"Tonight, I think... I don't really care to see Macnair naked, thanks." James said with another laugh.

Remus nodded, "I really don't either. That would just be..." he shuddered again, "Thanks for that mental image, mates."

Sirius saluted with a smirk. "Aye, you need to get a girlfriend, mate." Sirius said suddenly.

 _What's with the sudden interest in my love life? If I really wanted someone, some school-time girlfriend, one I keep around for sex, that wouldn't be hard to get. I want, something more. I want someone to share life experiences with. Good luck finding that here, Moony. You can't get close. Not allowed to get close. The possibility of having your secret told is too great. I could always keep it a secret. But those around me for long periods of time are bound to notice I'm always gone. Hence my best friends figuring my secret out._

Someone saying something about Advanced Transfiguration pulled him from his thoughts. Grabbing his bag Remus began to leave the room behind Sirius and James, passing Amy as they went, avoiding his eyes this time, knowing if he'd look at her, he'd give himself away.


	11. Day Dreaming

Despite the warmth of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, Amy Black was unable to suppress a shiver. For once, the girl was unable to focus on class work. Her mind was too busy with other things, and at the moment, she was reliving the accident of last winter. 

 _Typical Sirius, daring me I couldn't skate well enough to skate the whole edge of the lake without falling… _

It'd been a cold, yet remarkably beautiful, February morning. Valentine's day, in fact. She shivered slightly again. Callie and Briget had been with her, skating along for the fun of it. The three girls hadn't been skating fast, just skating. 

 _Briget had just said something about Mark, her latest crush…_

Amy had outdistanced the other two girls by a bit, mainly because Callie was complaining over the cold. 

 _I thought I was the wimp when it comes to being cold…_

Amy had known that they'd be outside for most of the day, so she'd bundled up in quite a few layers. Sirius had laughed at her, but she didn't care. At least she'd been reasonably warm out there. 

 _Maybe it was the cold, the shock, the fear, but… I don't remember hearing ice crack… _

She knew she'd screamed out in fear as she plunged into the icy cold water. She felt the layers of clothing get heavier and heavier, threatening to pull her down to the bottom of the lake, drown her. 

_ All I could think was of the knives stabbing into me, at least that's what it felt like… No flashing life, no tunnel with a light at the end… _

She had heard muffled shouts above the water, probably her brother and his friends. Suddenly, she had felt someone grab her around the waist. 

 _He dove in after me… Not just grabbed me, dove in after me… _

Remus had pushed her up to Sirius, who grabbed her and pulled her to safety, before doing the same for his best friend. 

Amy sighed softly, shaking her head a bit to clear it, trying once more to focus on the teacher's lecture. However, she just couldn't manage to make any form of sense out of the endless droning words. So, her mind began to wander again. 

She didn't remember much about the commotion on the ice, having been too scared and cold to think clearly. What she did remember, however, was the afternoon spent in the hospital wing. 

 _He stayed with me… Well duh, Amy, he'd gotten soaked too. Really, what're you thinking? He stayed because Madame Pomfrey made him._

Madame Pomfrey had been in a foul mood that day, so instead of just curing them and sending them on their way, she chose to lecture about the dangers of skating on thin ice. She also lectured Remus quite a bit about his decision to jump in after Amy. The two of them were sitting on beds and exchanging amused glances throughout the lecture. 

 He looked… incredible… His hair was a bit longer then, enough to hang in his eyes a bit… I couldn't think clearly when he smiled at me… True, I still can't… And tonight, in a few minutes, I'm supposed to meet him…

 _Get a grip, Amy… He asked you to tutor him. Why do you always have to try to make things into more than they are? You'll only get yourself hurt…He's your brother's best friend, and that alone should be enough of a reason why he wouldn't want even a real friendship… Now, grow up, drop the crush, and pay attention, or you'll need tutoring yourself…_

Amy sighed softly, shaking her head. At last, the bell had rung, releasing her from the class. Picking up her bag, she slung it over her shoulder, letting it rest against her hip as she started off for the library to meet Remus.


	12. Hours of Eavesdropping

Shuffling past a few students, Kitta found herself jumping out of the way as a large boy came walking out of the library. She turned, yelling something after him that's not exactly appropriate for a girl to be speaking. It was nearly dinnertime, about 4:30 to be exact and the library was virtually empty. A few students scattered here and there, she chose a table down a couple from one of the occupants, not paying him any heed. Glancing up at the door, she watched as a girl walked in, _Ah yes… The one decent member of the Black clan_.

Amy ran a hand through her hair, hesitating briefly, before stepping into the library, apparently looking around for someone. Remus, the one Kitta had chosen to ignore, was at a table close to an open window, the slight breeze moving in brought the smell of the changing seasons with it.  A hand up in his hair, the other had a quill in his fingers and scribble noises could be heard if you were close enough. Several books littered the tabletop, one being his Potions book. Amy was biting her lip slightly, a soft smile crossing her lips when she saw him. She shook it off with a laugh, walking over, resting a hand on the back of the chair across from him. "Hey, mind if I join you?" She asked, still smiling. 

 _What's this? Lupin has friends aside from the other three imbeciles? _

Remus let a small smile form on his lips as he finished the sentence he was writing before looking up, setting the quill down, "Perhaps... though I might make an exception if you make it worth my while."

 _Hold on… What?_

Amy laughed softly, shaking her head. "And tell me... What would that require?" 

 _Oh this could get interesting…_

"Passing Potions would definitely be a good start."

"I'll see what I can do." She said, taking her seat across from him.

 _Well bloody hell. _

"Listen, Amy, I appreciate you're willingness in this. Also that you didn't bust on me too badly when I asked for help. I really must pass this class."

It took something for Kitta not to begin laughing at hearing this. _The genius? Needing a tutor?_

Amy shook her head with a smile. "Don't mention it... Really. First thing I'd recommend is getting a new partner for Potions. No offense to Peter and all, but he's terrible in the class. That won't get you anywhere towards passing, having him there."

Remus let out a short laugh, shaking his head, "I've come to realize this. I mean, he's a good friend, but together we've made one mistake too many."

 _Ugh, and it started with letting those gits be your friends._

"Who else is in the class you'd be willing to work with?"

He gave a shrug, "Obviously James and Sirius, but you know them... they usually pair together."

"Aye, those two're inseparable... Annoying at times, but oh well. Let me guess... If it's anything like my class, everyone has their normal pairs already..."

 _At times? Hell, I'm in a different house and I know that's a stretch._

Remus nodded, "There's an even number, so it's not like there's someone else to choose from, and I doubt anyone would be willing to separate."

Amy ran a hand through her hair before she too nodded. "Well, we can figure that out later..."

Picking up his quill he gave her another nod, "Right then. So, where do we start?"

"Mmm, well, what're you having problems with, when it comes to Potions?"

Remus laughed, a brow raising as he pulled his book closer, "I'll put it this way... No matter how much I study, I always end up on the fine line of pass/fail."

Amy shook her head slightly. "Alright, well, do you study from the book, or study hands on?"

Looking as if he was considering this for a moment, a small smirk played at the corners of his lips, "Well, the book."

"There's your problem." She said simply.

Remus nodded, "Alright. So, how do I fix it?"

"I always figure you have to learn things like this with the book as a guideline, but you have to actually do the potions to learn them... That's one of the three things I think you can't learn from a book." 

 _Three? What are the other two?_

"You're suggesting then that we go about making the potions?"

 _No… what are the other two?_

"Exactly."

He raised a brow but nodded again, looking as if debating on how long this would take, "Ok then. Well, this last potion we did, it was fine until I put in two extra drops of the purple looking solution."

 _Damn you._

"Peter read the instructions wrong, right? All right, that's another thing I've found... No matter how much you trust your partner, double check the instructions yourself... And if you're both seeing it differently, find out what the teacher suggests..."

"I realize that now," he said with a smirk, "I'm starting to wish more and more I had a competent partner. Too bad you're down a couple years."

"That could be changed... I don't have class at that time." 

 _What class is this again?_

He raised a brow, licking his lips as he did, "Would she allow that?"

 _Who?_

"I'm one of the few people she actually likes..."

 _Bloody hell, I need to pay more attention._

"I mean, you'd really consider it?"

 _You can't be serious…_

She smiled, nodding. "Mmhmm, more than willing."

  _Ugh, please…_

Remus looked down at his paper, feeling his ears growing warm. If either of them could have torn their eyes away from each other and glanced down at Kitta, they'd have caught her finger pointing to her mouth, pretending to gag. Clearing his throat he nodded as well, "So you'd talk to her about it?"

"Aye, I have class with her first thing in the morning, I'll see what she thinks of the idea."

"That would be really swell of you..."

 _Swell? You're such a geek._

She shook her head with a smile. "Don't mention it."

 _And I'm starting to doubt my first impression of you…_

Remus looked up, giving her a small, shy smile, "Right then. Should we get to work?"

She nodded, running a hand through her hair before pulling it all over one shoulder. "Aye, that works for me..."

Kitta decided now was a good enough time to stop her eavesdropping and let herself do her homework. Getting lost in her pages, she stood several times to retrieve more books, the last one being particularly heavy and nearly dropped it. When it fell on the table with a loud 'thud', several people around her jumped, including Amy. A smirk graced Kitta's lips as she sat back down, opening the book and continued her work.

What felt like hours later, she heard the shuffle of feet under a desk and for some reason, this caught her attention. Remus had set his quill down, his hand coming up to rub his eyes, "How long have we been here?"

She glanced up at the clock, startled. "It's almost midnight..."

 _You're shitting me…_

He looked up as well, "Wow... we should get back..."

"Aye, we really should..." She offered him a shy smile, running a hand through her hair.

Not having realized it was this late either, Kitta began to pack her things. Remus stood, stretching his legs out before starting to pick up his books, "It's not so bad to be a Prefect. At least I can claim I have duty," he said with a smirk, closing his Potions book.

Amy laughed softly, shaking her head. "Aye, very true..." She stood, putting her bag over her shoulder again. "Though, I'll never understood how James got Head Boy..."

 _He's probably very good with his mouth._

Remus smirked, pulling his own bag over his head, flattening his hair as he stepped around the table, "You know, nor I. He's my best mate and all, but still. I guess Dumbledore had his reasons, though."

Amy shook her head again. "Aye, he probably did... Might have figured the ego boost'd calm James down, and that you and James could keep Sirius in line..."

He gave a soft chuckle, his own head shaking, "That, Amy, is a task I think only a woman could handle."

Kitta let them leave a good ten minutes before her. She'd gone unnoticed while in the library with them, why would they feel her existence now? Besides, she had several books to return to their shelves, and even closed the window for Remus, rolling her eyes and muttering a few things about him, as if this was a big surprise. 

Picking up her bag she pulled it over her shoulder, making her way out of the library doors. Her mind wandering, she barely noticed where it was her feet were taking her, for some reason, thinking about Remus and Amy. _If they weren't Gryffindors, a Marauder and a sister of one, they might actually be a cute couple. I wonder if anyone else has noticed their obliviousness to the attraction between them. I may be a cold-hearted bit-_ Whatever she was thinking was suddenly put on hold as she ran into something big, something tall, something surprisingly warm. Falling backwards she gasped, her hand reaching out to stop herself and before she knew what was happening, she was no longer falling. She wasn't exactly standing up, either. 

Kitta found herself in the arms of someone who felt like he could break her in half. She looked up, realizing now that she'd been saved, even this annoying her to no end, but when she saw whom it was…


	13. Midnight Snack

"Very graceful, Kit... Ever thought of trying out for ballet?" Sirius asked, smirking as he set her back down, noticing how her blue eyes narrowed to slits as she straightened her robes. 

 _You'd look good in that tight leotard…_

"Nice job knocking me over... Ever think of working part time as a brick wall?" she asked as she bent down to pick up her bag, "And don't call me Kit," she snapped, sliding the strap back over her shoulder.

"It's not my fault you're too short to be seen, Kit." He knew she hated the name, which was precisely why he used it. 

"And it's not my fault you... What are you doing out of bed anyway?" She asked as her arms crossed over her chest. 

 _I take it back… You're too evil for ballet._

"Getting food." Sirius offered her a smile before trying to sidestep past her for the kitchens. Her gaze narrowing once again she stepped in his way. 

"Sorry Black, not allowed. Why don't you go back to your little tower where you belong, before you get punished for being out of bed after hours."

"Listen Kit, I'm just going down to the kitchens to get food. Is it really that difficult to just let me go down there?" Sirius rolled his eyes. Something of a smile was working its way into the corners of Kitta's lips, her left shoulder moving up in a slight shrug. 

 _Aww shit… Yeah, way too evil…_

"If it were anyone else, no. Seeing as how I know it was you who made our trunks disappear, the way I see it, you've got two choices. One, get down on your knees, apologize, kiss my feet and then be on your merry way. Or two, refuse and land a detention with Filch."

 _Kiss your feet? Kiss my ass!_

"Corruption of power?" Sirius asked, a slow smirk on his lips. "Tsk tsk, if only Dumbledore could here you now... 'If it were anyone else, no.'" He mocked. "Filch is my buddy, he's used to seeing me." 

"Corruption? Please. I'm mild compared to that bed buddy of yours. You did that voice pretty good... does he make you do it before he sleeps with you?" Kitta scoffed.

 _Bed buddy? I have a bed buddy? Damn, why wasn't I informed?_

"Which one's corrupted? Jamie or Rem? Regardless of that, I'm hungry. I'm not in a good mood when I'm hungry, and I'm in an even worse mood when I see my sister daydreaming about my best friend. So all in all, this conversation is at an end." He stepped past her, starting down for the kitchens again. There was quickly something blunt poking into Sirius' back, and he had a nasty feeling that she'd drawn her wand. 

 _Starting to get pissed off… What the hell was I thinking when I said you'd look good for ballet? Ugh… Too annoying for it._

"I could care less about your mood. I didn't exactly have a good day either. Go back to bed before I place you in a body bind and haul you down to McGonagall." Kitta glared at his back. Sirius rolled his eyes, not particularly caring. 

"Damn it, I'm 5 feet from the kitchen... Just let me get my food, and then I promise to go back to my dorms without causing any more problems... And I promise to not call you Kit for a full week." 

 _A loss, sure, but if it gets her away from me…_

Kitta opened her mouth to respond when her attention snapped to behind her. Someone else was awake. A wheezing cough was heard down the corridor Sirius had come from. 

 _Just what I needed, detention with Filch… Damn it, woman! I'd be back in my dorms with food by now, if it weren't for you!_

"Fuck... it's Filch." She muttered. Sirius grabbed her hand, pulling her into the kitchen with him, the portrait shutting with a snap. One of the house elves jumped to attention at seeing Sirius, and he put a finger over his lips. The house elf nodded silently, and Sirius grinned slightly. The elves would do just about anything he asked, he came down here probably more often than was wise.

Kitta rolled her eyes, leaning in close to the portrait door. Filch had heard the closing of the door, and was now on the other side, trying to remember how to open it. Kitta took a step back, edging around the doorframe so she wouldn't be seen if he did come in.

 _Coward…_

The house elves pointed to a cabinet, enchanted to hold anything placed into it. Sirius gently pushed Kitta towards it, planning to follow as well. The last thing he needed was to be caught by Filch, especially with a girl. Despite the fact that she was a Prefect, it'd ruin Sirius' reputation.

 _Ahh, there we go… Last thing I need right now is word to get around that I was caught out late with my brother's fiancée… Yeah, that'd go over real well… _

Kitta turned her head back to him as she moved closer to the cabinet, pulling her shoulder from his touch. Pulling on the handle she stepped inside, glancing back at the house elves, a bit worried what they would say, if questioned.

Sirius stepped in with her, and the cabinet expanded to a fairly nice sized place, enough so they weren't even touching. The house elves were indeed questioned, and the one who'd pointed to the cabinet spoke. 

"No sir, that was myself, I was just coming back from checking something in the Great Hall, sir." Sirius certainly had their loyalty... Her hands resting on the middle board and the side of the cabinet, Kitta leaned close to the door, listening. 

 _Aww man, I owe you house elves my life, I swear I do…_

After a few minutes, Filch ceased his questioning and left. Sirius grinned, stepping out of the cabinet and holding the door open for her. The house elf bowed deeply. 

"Master Sirius, what would you be liking?" The elf asked.

"Aww man, umm... Prongs wanted something... Got any chicken or something I could use to shut him up?" Sirius asked hopefully, and the house elves brought chicken. 

 _I dunno if that's actually what he wants, but hell, I'll send him down next time… He's Mr. High and Mighty Head Boy who can't get in trouble for anything… Now, food for me… Fruit? Ha, yeah right. Steak? Nah, too much waiting, too many risks… Chocolate? Not in the mood… Ice cream! Perfect!_

"And ice cream'd be great..." Sirius added. Kitta stepped out of the cabinet, rolling her eyes at hearing his requests. 

"Honestly. Ice cream? This late at night? And who is Prongs?"

"Prongs is James." Sirius said simply, helping the house elves to pack the stuff up, getting some pumpkin juice as well.

 _I like ice cream this late, thank you very much…_

"I don't even want to know," Kitta said as she put her hands up, apparently figuring it was some kinky thing they had going. She watched the house elves packing, shaking her head with a disapproving frown. She knew there was nothing she could say now, that he'd just helped her avoid detention, and thus owed him. This thought alone was causing her nose to wrinkle in disgust.

"May as well get some food while you're down here." Sirius said, glancing up at her.

 _Just so you can't later say you were following me to get me in trouble, that's why you hid from Filch… You eat too; you're just as guilty… _

Looking down at the closest house elf Kitta was currently being offered an assortment of candies and cakes. Sighing, she glanced up to Sirius and back down to the elf, taking a few for herself, remaining silent. Sirius laughed softly, shaking his head. 

 _And they say I can't corrupt people…_

"Bye Kit." He said, smirking, stepping out of the kitchen towards the dorms, food in hand.

"I thought you said you weren't going to call me that..." Kitta had followed, now standing outside the kitchen portrait, though she made no advancement to follow him again.

"I wasn't, provided you let me go to the kitchen in peace. However, as I see it, I saved you from detention as well, making us even, so the deal no longer stands." He said, turning to her with another smirk. Kitta's arms crossed across her chest, her eyes moving into a glare yet again. 

"I didn't ask for your help." Her tone was fairly defensive, and Sirius only smirked.

 _Now, how to dig this in just a little bit deeper?_

"Consider it a family favor, then." With that, he turned, starting for the stairs again.

"I'm not in your pathetic family yet, Black. I may be engaged to that whelp of a brother of yours, but I wouldn't count on things staying that way." Her lips were pursed once finished speaking. 

"What, you'd prefer me? Sorry, Kit, I don't take hand-me-downs from my baby brother." Sirius rolled his eyes, starting up the steps to the dorms, hoping he could manage to get away from her without being caught by Filch.

A sound of disgust and if one knew her well enough, pure loathing, was made from behind Sirius. Kitta's fists were clenched so hard it was starting to hurt. At this she turned, her arms remaining crossed over her chest as she made to go down into the dungeons.

Sirius sighed, heading up to the dorms, no longer in the mood for the food he'd worked so hard to get. Tossing the food to James, he fell back onto his pillow, pulling the covers up over his head and trying to fall asleep.

 _You know, she really is perfect for Regulus… They're both so alike. Always able to ruin everything…_


End file.
